Stand By Me
by snap-me
Summary: side story stand by U


Stand by Me

Pairing : U. Sasuke x U. Naruto

Genre : Angst

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi

Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto

A/N :

Ini bukan semacam sekuel atau prekuel dari Stand by U. Ini hanya cerita yang sama, tapi melalui sudut pandang yang lebih banyak memperlihatkan Naruto. Jadi, jelas kan kalau judulnya, atau isinya itu mengarah pada Naru-chan *entah kenapa auranya serius* Anggap saja side story, ato storynya dengan Naru's version. Yah, mari kita mengheningkan cipta dan menunaikan ibadah puasa (??) Eh, maaf, salah. Yang bener, mari, silakan lanjutin gerakin scroll ke bawah, karena layar tancep, eh, fanfic saiia segera dimulai *batuk-batuk bangga*

P.S : nggak ada hubungannya sama lagu Stand By Me punya Shinee. Tetap disarankan dengerin Stand by U milik DBSK pas dengerin. Semoga nuansanya dapet, semoga nggak ada niat bakar saya. Peace .~

Musik itu mengalun lembut, memanjakan telinga dengan dentingan halus nan merdu. Seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan sedang duduk di sebuah sofa beludru mahal keluaran terbaru, dengan santai sembari menutup mata. Di seberang ruangan, jari-jari lentik berwarna tan sedang asyik bermain di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Dentingan piano melembut, ritmenya melambat dan diikuti desahan panjang dari pria berkaos orange. Naruto menarik nafas, lega sebuah lagu selesai ia mainkan.

Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang masih menelengkan kepalanya. "Lagunya sudah selesai," katanya, berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pacarnya.

"Hn" hanya itu kata yang terdengar.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. "Teme, kau harus datang ke konser itu, ya!" kata Naruto. Sepasang mata onyx itu terbuka, lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, sebelum sebuah kata terucap, "Hn,"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melonjak girang. "Hore! Aku jamin! Kau tidak akan kecewa. Akan kuberikan pertunjukan terbaikku besok," katanya antusias. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah stoicnya.

'Ah, Teme, kenapa sih, selalu bertampang seperti itu?' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Tapi, tidak masalah. Toh itu salah satu ciri khas dari kekasihnya itu.

"Hai, Naruto!" sapa Iruka.

"Ah, Iruka! Ada apa?" balas Naruto.

Iruka tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat,"

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Selamat? Untuk apa?"

"Yah, selamat, sebentar lagi kau akan melakukan konser tunggal," kata Iruka.

"Oh, itu. Yah, 'kan kau juga berperan dalam konser ini. Lagipula, kata selamat itu sebaiknya kau ucapkan nanti, kalau konserku sudah sukses!" kata Naruto cerah.

"Ha ha ha. Benar juga! Kalau begitu, aku akan mendoakan agar konser ini berhasil," kata Iruka. Ia menjabat tangan Naruto erat.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun,"

"Keinginan yang bagus!" kata Iruka.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku siap-siap dulu, ya!"

"Ya!"

"Hoi! Naruto!" teriak seseorang. Naruto yang sedang mengecek pianonya menoleh ke arah suara panggilan itu.

"Oh, hai, Kiba!"

"Wah, wah, kau hebat sekali sekarang," puji Kiba.

"Hehe, tidak juga. Aku bisa mengadakan konser ini karena banyak dukungan, kok,"

"Tapi, kan kalau kau tidak hebat mana mungkin bi.." kata-kata Kiba terpotong. Dilihatnya Naruto yang duduk di depannya terbatuk-batuk. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Naruto mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya dan memberinya tanda 'ok' sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menutupi mulutnya. Tangan kirinya berusaha mencari sesuatu di kantong celananya, dan ia mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya untuk menutupi mulutnya.

Meskipun hanya sekilas, Kiba yakin, yang dilihatnya tadi adalah darah. Naruto batuk berdarah. Ia melihatnya di telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang berusaha disembunyikan pria berambut pirang itu.

"Naruto, batukmu berdarah," kata Kiba. Ia menekan suaranya sepelan mungkin.

Naruto mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangannya, hingga tidak ada setitik pun noda darah tertinggal di sana. "Aku tahu," ujarnya tenang.

"Kau..kau tahu kalau kau sakit?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

Naruto tersenyum lemah. "Aku yang paling tahu tentang tubuhku, 'kan?"

"Naruto, kau harus membatalkan konser ini!" kata Kiba. Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku sudah berlatih keras untuk konser ini. Ada banyak pihak yang merugi kalau aku membatalkan konser ini. Lagipula, konser ini akan digelar satu jam lagi. Semua tiket sudah terjual. Akan sangat mengecewakan kalau aku membatalkan konser ini," tatapan Naruto begitu tajam, membuat Kiba merasa tidak bisa menyangkalnya. "Lagipula," ia menambahkan, "Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun,"

from : Teme

'Do the best'

Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke selalu begitu. Dia selalu bertindak seperti iklan rokok. _Talk less, do more_. Hanya tiga kata itu saja bisa membuatnya merasa semangat begini. Sasuke memang benar-benar orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Baru saja Naruto ingin membalas pesan itu, Iruka masuk. "Konsernya dimulai dua menit lagi," Naruto memberikan Iruka senyuman kecil, dan ia meninggalkan telepon genggamnya begitu saja di atas meja. Meski masih memiliki waktu dua menit, ia masih harus melakukan pengecekan terakhir pada semua peralatan yang diperlukan.

'God, please bless me' doanya.

Tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Setiap mata hanya tertuju padanya. Mata biru langitnya menyipit, tertarik karena adanya senyuman bangga di bibirnya. Rambut pirangnya bergerak seakan tertiup angin seiring gerakan kepalanya yang mengangguk berterima kasih kepada seluruh penonton. Dan tentu saja, ia tersenyum amat manis pada seseorang di bangku penonton, yang meskipun dengan wajah stoic, tetap memberikan tepuk tangan.

Saat tepuk-tepuk itu mereda, layar mulai tertutup. Naruto melangkah menuju _backstage_, dan menerima ucapan selamat dari orang-orang yang memang bertugas 'di balik layar'. Hampir semua orang backstage sudah menyalami Naruto. Dan akhirnya, orang yang paling ditunggu telah sampai di sana. Naruto menoleh tepat saat pria bermata onyx itu tiba.

"Teme!" katanya sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke. Yang disebut belakangan tersenyum kecil, menerima pelukan hangat dari pacarnya.

"Konser yang bagus," puji Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum. Ia melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus menepati janjimu, ya!" kata Naruto ceria.

Sasuke mengernyit. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon andalannya. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke hanya ber'hn' saja.

"Yay!" teriak Naruto dan mencium pipi kiri Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" kata Naruto. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke, dan mengajaknya keluar dari tempat itu. "Kau tunggu di mobil, ya! Aku akan ganti baju,"

Sasuke menghela nafas, dan diartikan 'ya' oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengganti setelan jasnya dengan riang. Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi ia akan pergi kencan dengan Sasuke. Ia buru-buru menggunakan kaosnya, sampai-sampai sebuah kotak kecil terjatuh. Dan ia tidak menyadarinya.

Selesai berganti pakaian, ia buru-buru pergi ke parkiran, menuju mobil Sasuke.

"Lama," keluh Sasuke.

"Iya, iya, maaf. Aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin, kok!" Naruto duduk di kursi depan, di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

Sasuke menghidupkan mobilnya dan menginjak pedal saat Naruto selesai memasang sabung pengamannya.

"Mau ke mana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari jalan di depannya.

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kita ke restoran keluarga. Aku lapar!"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Di resto keluarga tidak ada ramen, Dobe,"

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan ramen,"

Sukses membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. Karena pandangannya teralihkan, mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke sedikit keluar jalur. Ada sebuah truk di bagian seberang jalan di depan sana, yang hampir saja melindas mereka kalau refleks Sasuke tidak cepat.

"Hah, hah, hah, kau gila, Teme!" maki Naruto pelan. Nafasnya terengah karena adegan menegangkan tadi. Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya, dan duduk menghadap Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto penuh tatapan menyelidik.

"Te..teme! Ada apa? Ke..kenapa memandangku begitu?" Naruto merasa aneh sendiri. Ia memundurkan badannya, tapi terhalang pintu mobil. Ia semakin merapatkan dirinya ke pintu mobil, merasa takut kalau yang ada di depannya itu stalker atau apa yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke.

"Sa..Sa..Sasuke? Kau Sasuke 'kan?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. Giliran Sasuke yang merasa aneh.

"Tentu saja. Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Kau Naruto, kan?"

Takut-takut, Naruto mengangguk. Dan Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau membuatku takut, Dobe!"

Naruto mengernyit. "Harusnya yang takut itu aku! Kau tiba-tiba bersikap aneh, tahu! Dasar Teme!"

"Yang aneh itu kau, Dobe. Tumben-tumbennya tidak mau makan ramen,"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku hanya sedang ingin menyenangkanmu dan membiarkanmu tidak mengeluh tentang makanku, tahu!"

"Ya, ya. Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya, menuju sebuah restoran keluarga.

Dan mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan makan seafood, minum beberapa gelas bir dan mengobrol panjang.

Naruto terbangun di pagi itu karena dadanya terasa sesak. Ia berusaha mencari-cari obatnya, tapi sepertinya ia sudah menjatuhkannya entah di mana. Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi, dan terbatuk-batuk parah di wastafel. Darah yang dikeluarkannya semakin banyak, lebih banyak dibandingkan batuk-batuknya belakangan ini.

"Hh, hh, hh, sepertinya waktuku semakin cepat, ya? " katanya sendu. Ada nada kekecewaan dalam dirinya. Nafasnya menjadi semakin cepat dan pendek. "Semoga saja masih ada waktu untuk konser ke Korea,"

Mereka sedang duduk di atas rumput. Rumput hijau dengan pemandangan danau yang sangat damai. Ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang naik perahu di danau sana, tapi mereka memilih duduk-duduk saja.

Tangan kiri Sasuke menggenggam jari-jari Naruto erat. Tanpa sepatah katapun, mereka yakin akan diri pasangannya. Tidak perlu ucapan 'aku mencintaimu' pun, mereka mengerti, mereka saling memiliki.

Naruto menghela nafas bahagia. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke. "Aku jauh lebih memilihmu dibanding seribu mangkuk ramen," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik. "Tentu saja," katanya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum manis lagi, membuat Matahari merasa iri. Dan ia mencondongkan kepalanya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara kulit tannya dan kulit pucat Sasuke.

'Sasuke, kuharap kau bisa bahagia tanpaku'

Permohonan bodoh, tapi ia tetap berharap, agar permohonan itu terkabul, karena ia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke sedih saat ia benar-benar pergi nanti.

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

"Dobe, semuanya sudah beres, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka sedang ada di bandara. Naruto menggendong sebuah tas ransel besar, persiapannya konser selama seminggu di Korea.

"Kau yakin aku tidak perlu ikut?"

"Teme! Aku bisa sendiri, kok! Lagipula, kau masih ada urusan bisnis dengan klien-klienmu itu, 'kan? Doakan saja agar konserku berhasil,ya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, yang diartikan 'ya' oleh Naruto. "Sampai jumpa!" kata Sasuke.

"Ya," balas Naruto. Mereka berciuman sebentar sebelum Naruto menuju pesawat pemberangkatannya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dari balik dinding pembatas. Ia memandangi punggung Sasuke yang berjalan pergi.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke," gumamnya.

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

Naruto terbangun di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Semuanya putih. Tercium bau obat-obatan yang kuat.

"Ah, rumah sakit," gumamnya. Ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, yang ternyata, di luar perkiraannya, ringan. Ia berpikir jika sudah berada di rumah sakit, kepalanya pasti terasa berat. Ternyata tidak.

"Kau sudah bangun, ternyata,"

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia melihat Nenek Tsunade masuk ke ruangannya. "Begitulah," Tsunade mendekati Naruto, memperhatikan beberapa alat yang terhubung ke tubuh Naruto. "Aku semakin lemah, 'kan?"

Tsunade memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sedih. "Kau tidak akan bisa konser lagi," katanya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum. Getir. "Konser itu hanya kamuflase, kok. Semua orang mengira konser itu akan benar-benar digelar. Padahal hanya akal-akalanku agar bisa pergi dari Sasuke,"

Tsunade tidak nampak terkejut. Ia lebih memilih diam. "Aku…" Naruto memulai. "Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku mengecewakan semuanya. Sasuke, penggemarku, Nenek, semuanya,"

Tsunade masih diam. "Aku hanya merasa aku terlalu…aku tidak pantas ditangisi,"

Tsunade tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi. "Tentu saja kau berharga. Kau pikir selama ini kenapa Sasuke tinggal bersamamu? Karena ia mencintaimu! Itu berarti kau berharga untuknya! Kau juga berharga untukku, untuk semua penggemarmu!" kata Tsunade. Suaranya naik satu oktaf, kesal pada pemikiran cucunya.

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Terima kasih,"

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

To : Teme

'Sasuke, maaf. Hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini. Aku mencintai orang lain'

Naruto menekan tombol 'send' di handphone dan tersenyum getir. Ia merasa kepalanya sakit, sangat sakit. Begitu sakit, sampai-sampai menjalar ke hatinya. Membuat dadanya sesak, dan rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Tapi itulah keputusannya. Ia harus membuat Sasuke melupakannya. Toh, ia sama sekali belum pernah mengatakan 'cinta' pada Sasuke. Meski ia tahu, pemuda bermata onyx itu dan dia saling mencintai.

Naruto terbangun ketika sebuah suara berdentang terus mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan susah payah, ia mengangkat kepalanya, memastikan suara berisik apa itu. Ternyata telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Ia benar-benar mengutuk siapapun yang meneleponnya saat itu.

Sambil malas-malasan, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya?"

"Naruto!" terdengar teriakan super kencang dari seberang sana. Naruto, yang sebenarnya masih ngantuk, merasa seluruh tubuhnya mengejang seketika dan rasa takut menyergapnya. Ia menelan ludah sebelum menjawab.

"Nenek Tsunade, ada apa?"

Terdengar helaan nafas, sebelum neneknya menjawab. "Tadi Sasuke datang ke sini,"

Naruto diam. Ia tidak ingin mendengar ini dilanjutkan. Tapi jika boleh jujur, hanya mendengar nama Sasuke, hatinya sudah terasa hangat.

"Ia sangat khawatir," Tsunade berhenti lagi. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin ia melupakan-mu?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Tapi ia teringat kalau mereka sedang bertelepon-ria, jadi neneknya pasti tidak melihat anggukannya. "Ya. Itu akan membuatnya jadi lebih baik,"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai Tsunade kembali angkat suara. "Apa kau tidak ingin melewati hari-hari terakhirmu dengannya?"

"Aku sudah pergi ke danau, dan banyak tempat. Memang aku tidak puas, tapi dia harus terbiasa tanpa aku,"

"Narut-"

"Lagipula, Tsunade-baachan, waktuku tinggal sedikit lagi,"

Hening. Di sana, di rumah sakit, Tsunade benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Cucu satu-satunya benar-benar keras kepala.

Tsunade melanjutkan, "Mungkin, jika ada sedikit keberuntungan, dan dia masuk ke ruangan di sebelahku, dia akan menemukanmu,"

"Haha. Ya juga, aneh rasanya, aku bersembunyi di sebelah ruangan Nenek,"

"Naruto.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tinggal menjalankan skenario terakhir, kok. Bukan masalah,"

"Kau…"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Yang harus Nenek khawatirkan adalah Sasuke,"

"Jika itu keinginanmu,"

"Anggap surat wasiatku, ya Nek,"

Klik.

Naruto menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia menatap sebuah telepon genggam yang biasanya ia pakai untuk berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Sekarang benda itu hanya terlihat seperti serpihan sampah. Naruto melemparnya ke dinding setelah mengirim pesan 'perpisahan' itu, hanya untuk menghentikan bayangan Sasuke dalam kepalanya.

Ia perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu mengganti pakaian pasiennya dengan pakaian kasual biasa. Sandiwara terakhir telah menunggunya.

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

"_Naruto?"_ Tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Ya, ini aku. Kau tahu Sasuke di mana?"

"_Ya, dia masih ada di parkiran. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan masuk ke sini,"_

"Kalau ia bertanya apa-apa tentangku, katakan saja padanya terakhir kali kau melihatku saat persiapan konser di Korea,"

"_Tapi…"_

"Kumohon, Iruka. Ini demi dia,"

"_Baiklah,"_

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

Naruto berjalan di trotoar menuju gedung konser tempatnya menggelar konser tunggalnya beberapa hari lalu. Saat sampai di parkiran, ia melihat mobil Sasuke. Kosong.

"Sepertinya Sasuke mencarimu di dalam,"

Naruto menoleh ke arah orang yang berbicara padanya. Ia tersenyum. "Kumohon bantuanmu, ya, Sai,"

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

Tsunade menatap sebuah layar komputer di depannya. Ada sebuah garis melintang di tengah-tengah layar itu. Layar yang menunjukkan detak jantung cucunya.

Naruto.

"Dokter Tsunade," panggil seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Ia mengenakan jas dokter, sama seperti Tsunade. "Naruto sudah pergi,"

"Aku tahu," bisik Tsunade. "Aku tahu," bisiknya lagi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu pelan.

"Pemakaman. Tanpa publikasi," kata Tsunade lirih.

"Baiklah," kata pemuda itu seraya berjalan pergi.

Tsunade menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto yang kini sudah dingin. "Kenapa kalian selalu pergi mendahuluiku? Kenapa? Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian? Kenapa? Kenapa harus suamiku, anakku, menatuku, dan sekarang cucuku? Kenapa Kau tidak segera mengambilku saja? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang Kau ambil? Kenapa dia?" tangisnya pecah.

Di seberang sana, di dalam sebuah rumah dengan papan nama Uchiha-Uzumaki, ternyata juga ada seorang laki-laki yang menangis. Mereka menangis untuk hal yang sama.

Kehilangan.

.

The day you left me without the words of leaving

This road's scenery and scent seems as if it was changed

The promises we exchanged because I want to be your everything

It was never kept and changes into memories

That time when you were crying alone, if I ran straight you

Would you still have been by my side?

If I could, I want to say it one more time, that I really like you

My heart's desire for you and my words can't reach you anymore

I wonder where and who you are with

What clothes are you are wearing, and what you would be laughing about

I am here and still here believing that both of you will meet again

I was thingking without change

Thingking only abut you

You shined even when you were just here

But those times will never come back again

Even if there is a problem, even if I lose something

I never want to forget that I loved you

_Stand by U – DBSK for both of Sasuke's and Naruto's version_

**FIN**

*clingak-clinguk*

Ketahuan banget nggak kreatifnya. Masa paragraf pembuka sama ama yang di Stand by U??!! Ampun, deh, nyerah. Saiia semangat 45 pas mau bikin ini. Tapi uda di depan kompie, eh, malah jadi layoe, bagaikan bunga kembang tak jadi karena kena insektisida ??

Nah, marilah kita sama-sama menundukkan kepala untuk menyadari kesalahan-kesalahan dalam penpik saiia ini.

Kemudian, saiia menerima dengan iklas seluruh review Anda.

Jangan cuma jadi reader, tapi jadilah reviewer juga. Oke? Oke dong!

Oh, ya. Untuk dokter muda berambut coklat itu, ada yang mau nebak dia siapa? Hehe, yang bener jawabannya saya bikinin fic sesuai requesantnya deh~ kecuali kalo mintanya lemonan~ hehe

Untuk penyakitnya Naru, saya mengizinkan imajinasi pembaca aja, deh~ Silakan, terserah. Soalnya, pas saya nanya sama si HaikuReSanovA, dianya mencak-mencak, katanya fic saya ini bikin sakit hati T.T

Padahal kan nggak segitunya, kan? Stradivusnya dia lebih kejam~ pake bikin Naru statusnya gak jelas gitu, hidup ato nggak *ditabok*

Oh ya, jangan lupa review ya~~~


End file.
